Elena GilbertWarrior Princess
by Katilyn Salvator
Summary: Elena is getting stronger throughout the seasons, this is her story as her body begins to get stronger does the connection between her and Damon as well get stronger? after all he is her trainer  : read i suck at summeries!
1. A New Begining

Okay hey everyone, so this is a little one shot I was just thinking of I haven't uploaded in a while and I've kind of given up on my last story but if I can get over 20 reviews then this will be more of a story then a one shot but it's basically about Elena and how she is what Damon classifies her as a "warrior princess" because lets face it Elena has grown up she's stronger and she's going to continue it I think so here we go sorry _Stelena _fans I'm more of a _Delena _fan myself so it will be more centered around them if I continue so here we go!

* * *

><p>Elena Pov-<p>

_Keep pushing just keep pushing _

That's what I kept telling my self, that I just need to keep pushing, but let's face it… Stefan wasn't getting any better and all I had was Damon and no offence, but I'm sick of having to rely on him all the time. It's time I go on my own and that's when I saw him sleek dark raven black hair and ice blue eyes … _Damon._

"And just what do you think you're doing oh warrior princess" Damon smirked.

"Nothing that…should concern…you" I let out a long and exaggerated breath, trying to another pull up to get my strength going but failed miserably.

"Need help?" he asked, almost with concern leaking out of his voice but I didn't want to be babied. I needed to be pushed around to get stronger to push through _keep pushing._

"NO!" I almost screamed out, as I forced myself to pull up just one last time, and then dropped on the floor from exhaustion as soon as Damon saw I was going to drop he came over right away.

"What are you doing kitten?" he used that damn name I can't stand and he knows it.

"I'm just sick of being weak. Stefan is still out there and stronger than ever I need to be able to protect my self. I'm so sick of being babied!" I screamed out almost. I didn't know what had come over me I was just so angry at the world that I needed to let it out on something or someone, unfortunately, Damon just happed to be that person.

"Kitten listen to me, I'm not angry at you…surprised yes, angry? No. and I'm going to help you get stronger so get back on the pull ups k?" he said and I didn't think I heard him clearly, because I started off on one of my ramblings.

"And before you even say I need to stop worrying about my self because I have other people well you have one thing coming to you- wait what?... you're going to help me? Why would you do that?" I asked in utter confusion.

"Because I agree with you, you do need to be able to protect yourself so get your cute ass of there and give me 10 more pull ups after that were running a mile" he said like it was the easiest thing in the world.

"But I've never ran a mile before Damon! And I'm human! Our speeds are completely different" I exclaimed.

"Elena you have a long way to go if you ant to protect yourself from vampires so do as I say and I will run at human pace k?"

I just stared at him like a psycho

"Oh by the way Elena, this is only the beginning."

What have I gotten myself into?

* * *

><p>Okay everyone so that was the one shot I hope you all liked it and if I get more than 20 reviews I will make it a story!<p>

So hit the little review button!


	2. Maybe Caroline's Right

Okay so thank you for reviewing and making this story your favorite it means a lot I think even though I did not get the reviews I wanted I want to continue this story any way just because not very many of theses stories show the strength Elena is gaining so here we go (:

* * *

><p>Elena Pov<p>

_Dear Diary,_

_After many days now of working out with Damon, I feel good and powerful. That first day I had, when I had to run a mile, almost killed me and now I'm running 2! And I can do about 30 pull ups and bench about 150. It feels good to be strong like Damon says I am a warrior princess. Stefan is still out there doing God knows what with God knows who. I can't believe I was even with him, I mean he's sweet sometimes, but Damon reminded me of who I am and who I'm suppose to be and it is not this weak little girlfriend that whines over her "boyfriend" leaving her. I'm stronger than that-_

"Writing about me again?" and there he is, Damon Salvatore, God he is so cocky but I don't want to let him know that I am writing about him that would just boost his ego up already, as if it's not big enough already?

"Yes Damon, of course I'm writing about you, how sexy you are and how I can't live with out you." I reply back with a snarky comment you can practically see the sarcasm oozing out of my mouth.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. I just wanted to let you know that practice is at 5 AM tomorrow sharp don't be late or we'll double it"

"Aye, Aye captain" I salute him and giggle

He jumps out of the window and I just close up my diary not knowing what else to write I go downstairs and find Jenna.

"Hey Jenna"

"Hey Elena you're going to have order dinner in tonight because I am going out on a dinner date and Jeremy is staying the night at a friends house…oh what was his name….uhm…TYLER! That's it Tyler he's staying the night at Tyler's."

"Tyler's? Since when are they friends?" I ask. Man have I really been out of the loop or what.

"I guess they bonded after the career day over drawling." Jenna just continues to ramble on and on

"Okay, well I'm going to see what Caroline is up to tonight." I reply not really caring just bored.

"Sounds great. What ever happened to Bonnie?" Oh Jenna you and your meddling.

"She's just, well we are not on the greatest terms right now." I cover up quickly knowing Jenna can't know anything.

See the whole reason Bonnie and I are not very close is because, once she found out Damon and I were spending more and more time with each other she bailed because _"he's evil" _ha ya right Damon wouldn't do anything to hurt me I know that. But Bonnie just does not grasp that concept.

"Elena…Hello?" Jenna waves her hand in my face.

"Oh! Ya hey sorry, so have fun on your date Jenna." I say as she leaves out the door. I text Caroline.

Hey C. what are u up to tonight? 

-E

Nothing E. wanna hang? 

-C

Defiantly. Yours or mine?

-E

Yours works c u soon!

-C

See Caroline and I have gotten a lot closer now, she's kind of became my sister now. And I don't mind because at least I can talk to her about everything without her being judgey like Bonnie.

After Care gets here we bring out the movies and flop down on my couch with take out.

"So Elena, What is going on between you and Damon?" Gah it's so like Caroline to bring that up. I mean she keeps telling me that with Stefan out of the picture I should be all for Damon, but I think the truth is, I'm just scared.

"Nothing Care, Like I said were just friends, really, I mean all we do is train together." I say like it's not a big deal but in reality it kind of is.

"Bull Elena. I am not stupid, you both all sweaty spending hours together. You can't tell me you don't feel some sort of attraction to him?" Caroline says trying to fish out gossip.

"Care, I don't know, honestly I think I'm more scared of anything…" I whisper out vulnerably.

"Sweetie…" Care knows I rarely ever get vulnerable, "What are you scared of? That he's going to leave just like Stefan? That you might be in love with him more than you though? Or both?" see this is the Caroline I love because she knows me more than I know myself.

"Everything…" I mumble.

"Well honey, you got to take a risk with him. I mean he loves you Elena and I know that, Jenna knows that, hell even Jeremy knows that." I hate when Caroline is right.

"It's just, what if we don't work out? It will ruin our friendship Care, and I don't want to loose him."

"Lena are you listening to yourself? You are strong and confident this is not you. And besides you and Damon not working out is like me not being a vampire…IMPOSSIBLE!"

I giggle and hug her.

"Thanks Care….you might be right on this one." I say

"When am I never right about you?"

"Well…." I pretend to ponder

"HEY!" she exclaims and throws a pillow at me with resulted in a pillow fight.

Maybe just maybe I can take a risk with Damon. But he's got to make the first move.

* * *

><p>OKAY! Review!<p> 


	3. Alert!

You guys mean the world to me when people review and favorite my story but I'm having problems continuing this story so if any of you at all would like to comment and give me some ideas? or message me on here I would very much appreciate it. Also I am looking for a Beta if anyone would like to take the job so please continue to read my story and please please please give me ideas!


	4. Damon Is Crazy

Alright I know I'm terrible but I haven't looked at my own stories for a while so I'm going to try to upload at least 2 chapters today. Oh I like Caroline more than Bonnie so she's going to be more of Elena's best friend in this. Review please!

Damon's POV:

Why the hell did I agree to help her out? Honestly I must be a masochist because that just makes me suffer more and more and we all know that she doesn't want me I'm just waiting for St. Stefan to pop out at any moment to "save the day" so everyone can cheer "hip hip hooray!"

God when I saw Elena today all sweaty and strong…let's just say I needed to get out of there before I did something to ruin whatever kind of relationship we have, I mean I already killed her brother (even though he came back), I slept with her mom(which I didn't know was her mom) and I killed grandma Bennett witch and…messed with Caroline….okay so I get it I'm a bad person but she knew that…I'm just wondering why she keeps forgiving me.

I wonder if I could swoon her away…maybe take her to ball or something…God shut up Damon

I poured myself another drink wasting away my sorrows as I continued to have an inner mind battle with myself and before I knew it, it was 5AM. Well better go see if Elena is there.

Elena's POV:

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Ugh…." I slammed the alarm clock off and got up looking at the time….4AM! Why did I even agree to Damon's offer, because I'm stupid. I got up careful not to wake Caroline, took a quick shower, got dressed and grabbed a granola bar and water and headed out to meet Damon.

I made it just in time and saw that Damon got there at the same time.

"Why hello there kitten." He smirks at me looking me up and down….maybe it wasn't such a good idea to wear shorts and tank top._ Great_

"Hello Damon" I said in an exaggerated voice and then looks up "where are we running to?" I asked and he gave me the wave as in a 'follow me kind of wave' so I did and realized where he was going…"Damon why are we at the school? We can't be here it's closed"

"Relax Elena I got it taken care of" he said like it wasn't a big deal. We walked into the gym and he turned around looking at me "run 15 laps around this gym give me 40 pushups and if your still alive 10 pull ups. GO!"

What. The. Fuck. ! Is he out of his mind? I started jogging and heard "Elena if you want to protect yourself from a vampire you have to run faster than that." Damn it I screamed in my mind and broke out into a run only to get tired at lap 3 "keep going or you will get more pushups" fuck my life. I ran and I ran and I ran until I couldn't breathe only to notice I ran 15 laps. Yes! Victory is mine!

"Pushups. Now!" Ugh I'm going to throw up. I get down and start doing pushups when I reach 20 I feel as though I'm about to collapse until I feel something on my back only to realize that it's Damon's hand "GO" he yells and I do 20 more with the pressure

"Alright Elena, 5 pull ups today. I'm feeling rather nice" nice? That's nice? Geeze!

I go over to the bar and try to pull myself up only to think of Stefan and I get pissed. I end up doing 10 pull ups and look down at Damon, he looks impressed. I jump down and look what time it is, 7:30! Crap I got to take a shower if I want to make it to first period.

I run towards the showers and see Damon leave I take a quick one thankful to have brought extra clothes I throw my hair up in messy bun and head off to first period.

"Elena where have you been?" Bonnie...crap I completely forgot about her

"Hey Bonnie, and you know I've been around. How about you?" I say suspicously hopeing she would get off my case and move onto her.

"Don't try to change the subject Elena Gilbert." She say all judgey.

"I've been working out Bonnie okay? I need to be able to protect myself." I resond back in a snide siniser voice and her eye widen almost like they will pop out and I instantly feel bad and mumbel a sorry out to her.

"I get it Elena and I think it's smart that you want to protect yourself but these are vampires no normal training is going to protect you from Stefan." she say like she's all smart and know it all _God _I hate when she get's like this.

"I will be fine Bonnie." I shrug off and take my seat next to Caroline, she smiles at me and my mood instantly lightens up from judgey (Bonnie).

First period goes by slow, as always, and now it's time for lunch _Buzzz _my phone vibrates and it's a text from Damon saying he needs me in the gym for more training...kill me now. I walk slowly toward the gym and see him standing there in all of his glory. He loves the attention, thats why he dresses like he does.

"Kitten you look yummy" he says in a flirtacious voice I just roll my eyes.

"What are we doing today Damon?" I ask annoyed but the look on his face is what scares me...oh no what does he have planned?

REVIEW AND RATE PLEASE I KNOW I HAVENT UPLOADED IN ABOUT A YEAR OR LONGER AND I'M SO SORRY!


	5. Fighting or Giving in?

Sorry I haven't uploading in what seems like forever but I've been really busy with school and such so here is chapter 5 and I hope that you readers continue to read and review and enjoy. Thanks.

Damon's Pov:

"Today we are going to fight each other. You not only have to be strong enough to run away but you also have to be strong enough to fight, and with Stefan out there that will most likely be your best shot. He won't expect you to fight back so you have to catch him off guard. Got it? Good. Now, hit me!"

I could tell she was surprised but she went for it anyways trying to uppercut me I dodged using my vampire speed and going behind her grabbing her arms spinning her around.

"Damon that's not fair" she whined

"Elena, Stefan isn't going to fight fair he is a ripper right now and rippers do not fight fair. Surprise me Elena. Surprise me…." I kept saying and she actually did by going to a round house kick from behind though I managed to get out of easily.

"Come on Elena you have to better. Fight! FIGHT!" I know I was pushing her and it was fun to an extent but I knew that if I didn't she would never win in a fight.

Elena's Pov:

That's it damn it! I knew what I had to do, to surprise him. Something that he would never expect me to do. Something I would never expect myself to do and I knew that right after I did it I would regret it, because it would start something I wasn't sure I was ready for or wasn't sure I could finish it. So, I did what I knew I had to; I spun around and pressed my lips to his forcefully. To say that he was in shock was an understatement. He was frozen, but for only a few seconds and he kissed me back, giving me the leverage I needed as I brought my knee up to his groin and hit it as hard as I could making him fall to the ground in pain.

And then I ran unsure of what to do I ran as fast as I could to class and sat down trying to forget the tingles on my lips from his that were there just seconds ago. I was greatful that he didn't try and catch me because I knew that if he really wanted to catch me he would have…

Damon's Pov:

How the fuck…? How did she trick me? She…she pressed her lips to mine…she plaid my feelings. Which I knew was smart if she was going up against Stefan but this was me and she…wow.

When Elena kissed me I…I couldn't believe it, it was everything I wanted and more. That little minx she knew what she did and as the old saying goes once you make your bed you'll have to sleep in it. Well she made her bed and believe me she was going to sleep in it.

I texted her letting her know that practice was canceled for tomorrow morning she didn't text back but I knew she got it. I went back to the boarding house and drank my favorite. Bourbon.

Elena's Pov:

I texted Caroline, I knew I had to talk to someone about this and she was the only one that knew of mine and Damon's training.

Care, I kissed Damon. Need you here ASAP meet me at the Grill

-E

I went to the grill knowing Caroline had to have received my message and I was right she was already waiting for me and she didn't waste anytime getting strait to the point

"Elena what the hell happened?" she bluntly asked and if I didn't know any better, I would have mistaken her for Bonnie with that statement. So I told Caroline all that happened and she was really open to the whole situation.

"Elena, are you sure it was just to surprise him or was it your heart reacting before your brain caught up?" she had a good point now that I think about it.

"Care, I don't know honestly but when I kissed him and ran I couldn't shake the tingle that felt from my lips pressed to his. What does that mean? I don't wanna end up being Kathrine I can't be like her Caroline I won't!" I nearly shouted catching some attention.

"'Lena I'm not saying you're Kathrine. What I'm saying is that you acted out on impulse and we both know that when you do it's usually your heart reacting out of what it wants. I'm not saying to go and jump his bones or anything but I am saying that you need to figure out what it is that you want." Caroline said in one of those tones that you knew not to argue with.

After the talk with Caroline I went home and tried to sort some things out.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today Damon and I kissed. I know, stupid! But I had to I was trying to surprise him, I was trying to fight back but I think I'm just figuring out that I'm giving in more than I am fighting…what does that even mean? Do I love Damon? Is it possible to have more feelings than I thought I had had? And even if I did does that mean that Damon feels the same? _

_And then there is always Stefan and I know that he is not the same man that I fell in love with but he does deserve a proper goodbye after all that we had been through I just don't know how he is going to take it when he finds out this it his brother that had brought all this on me…oh Diary I am starting to turn out like Kathrine and I cant be her…_

"Elena?" I heard a knock at my bedroom door only to find out that it was Jeremy

"Come in Jer." I said as he walked in. He looked nervous like he was going to throw up. "What's wrong Jer?"

"I, well, uhm, you see I'm kind of seeing someone and I don't know if it is going to be okay with you…" he trailed off. Okay? With me?

"What do you mean okay with me?" I asked curiously.

"Bonnie and I…we are seeing each other is that okay?" Aw! Bonnie and my brother? That's so cute!

"Yes I think it is cute. And you don't have to ask me for permission." I stated

"I know but Bonnie was worried" he said still looking at his feet.

"Well it's fine with me but I'm heading off to bed Jer. So please close the door so I can sleep." I responded.

"Night sis."

"Night…" I mumbled and dozed off dreaming about ice blue eyes…


End file.
